


New Year, New Life – [Newt Scamander x Reader Drabble]

by TechnoFay



Series: Newt Fluff and Celebrations [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A Newt x Reader in which the Reader is waiting for Newt to show up to their New Year's party.





	

“He's not going to make it...” you muttered in annoyance, staring out the window with Jacob and the Goldstein sisters looking on in silent sympathy.

There was only three minutes left in the old year, and you had been hoping to get your New Year's kiss with Newt. While it was true that you had gotten one the year before after you started dating at Christmas, there was something... important about this one.

The kiss was more of a milestone as you had been dating for a year now, and even if it was kind of silly, it was important to you.

Such small things... but it was those little things that mattered.

“I'm sure he'll be here soon... he said he had something important to pick up,” Queenie said soothingly and you looked to her, smiling a bit but still clearly upset.

The clock ticked down and still no Newt.

Ten... Eleven.... Twelve... and it was now the New Year...

A loud CRACK sounded and you instantly rounded on Newt, your mouth drawn in a thin line as he took your hand and ushered you out onto the balcony for privacy, the others peeking out the window in a not so sly manner, but your focus was on your boyfriend at the time.

“Aren't you a little late?” You asked, making little effort to hide the disappointment in your voice. Newt noticed, sending you a quick apologetic smile, but his words threw you for a loop.

“Not at all, I'm right on time. I wanted this to be the first thing you experienced this year,” he spoke softly, feeling his nerves prickle at his skin as he dug through his pockets, pulling out a small box, roughly the size of a golf ball.

A knot drew in your stomach and your mind buzzed with anticipation.

He wasn't... was he?

Newt bent down on one knee, flicking open the box and all your strength left your body at the sight. Legs wobbling, your hand shot out and gripped the balcony, gaze still trained on Newt as the words you were waiting for left his lips.

“Merry me?” he spoke in that same quiet tone, eyes shimmering in the dim light, the occasional firework burst reflecting off his irises. Unable to speak for a moment as you hadn't the breath to do so, you exhaled sharply and nodded, the resulting smile from Newt lighting up his entire face.

He stood and drew you into an embrace, excitement coursing through him even as you finally answered aloud, the response half muffled in the sleeve of his coat.

“Yes. Yes, I'll marry you,” you laughed joyously, feeling the wet warmth of tears slipping down your cheeks. A happy cry, and for good reason. Newt squeezed you a little tighter, backing off enough to pull the ring out of the box with fumbling fingers, the both of you giggling as he slipped it onto your finger.

You held up your hand to admire the ring, only getting to look at it if for a moment before he raised your chin up. His lips met yours in a slow, gentle kiss, the one you had been expecting at the stroke of midnight, and for a time, the two of you were oblivious to everything, even your friends onlooking the newest milestone in your lives.

The kiss was deep and wonderful, but you were glad that it was the second experience you had in the new year, one that would signal a new life surrounded by the people you love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
